whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aesir
The Aesir is the pantheon of the ancient Scandinavian gods who play a role in Scion. Renowned for their bravery and honor, they are unfortunately bound by Fate, as they are supposed to die during Ragnarok, and have become obsessed with the potential for its arrival since the return of the Titans. Their Overworld is a fortress known as Asgard, which is surrounded and besieged by Muspelheim, the Greater Titan of Fire. Their Underworld is the frozen land known as Helheim, where dwell the unworthy dead. History The Aesir are the fourth-oldest of the six main pantheons, although some of their number, specifically Freya, Freyr, and Vidar, are deities from a much older pantheon, the Vanir. The two pantheons were forced to merge due to earlier devastating battles with the Titans, which threatened both of them with extinction. Their merger provided them with a remarkable stability, and they still thrive to this day. Nature Of all of the pantheons, the Aesir put the most emphasis on personal honor and rights; individuals should be considered as important as the whole. While they also follow a world order, theirs is much more flexible compared to other pantheons, particularly the Pesedjet. They also strongly follow the word of Fate, which they try to subvert the negative effects of through community and justice. In particular, by emphasis on the positive, the Aesir are hoping to subvert the prophecies of Ragnarok, which has predicted a horrific ending for almost all of their number. Scions who gain Birthrights and power are usually chosen by the Aesir because their parents believe than can manipulate or alter Fate to the pantheon's favor. While the Aesir encourage their Scions to challenge the world around them, many Scions will, at the same time, feel oppressed or bound by what both their parents and Fate expect of them. Relationships The other pantheons appreciate the Aesir, most notably for their fierce fighting skills and willingness to abide by honor, but they also are frustrated by their Nordic brethren often. Most Aesir are prone to finding solutions through violence, and very rarely will seek a peaceful solution if the easiest way to end an issue is by bashing as many heads as possible. In addition, the Aesir constantly seek and follow their prophecies and may not act or go against plan if something is unfavorably predicted for them. The Aesir also have perhaps more active enemies than any single pantheon; there is a reason their war-like tendencies have helped their survival. Members *Baldur: God of the sun, known for his handsomeness, genial nature, and valiant ways in battle. *Freya: Goddess of war and beauty, she is both fierce in battle and sensitive to those in need. *Freyr: God of fertility, he brings fortune to those blessed by him. *Frigg: Queen of the Aesir and mother of Baldur, she is capable of seeing the fates of all. *Heimdall: Guard of Bifrost, the road into Asgard, he sees and hears all. *Hel: Queen of the Underworld, she is without passion for anything, even existing. *Loki: God of fire and mischief, he is bound and determined to create havoc anywhere he goes. *Odin: All-Father of the Aesir, he cares for little else except the end of the world in spite of his great vision. *Sif: Goddess of grain and wife of Thor, her beauty hides a great intelligence. *Thor: God of thunder and husband of Sif, he is the greatest warrior of the Aesir. *Tyr: God of justice and war and son of Odin, he observes all carefully before coming to a final decision. *Vidar: God of vengeance, he is willing to sacrifice anything to reach his goals. Secondary Members *Bragi: God of poetry. *Donner: God of lightning and former scion of Thor. *Forseti: God of peace. *Idun: Goddess of youth. *Njord: God of the sea. *Slaegr: God of cunning and former scion of Loki *Uller: God of the hunt. *Wayland Smith: Member of the Keepers of the World. *Fulla: Goddess of servants and handmaidens. *Hermod: God of couriers and former scion of Odin. *Vali: Goddess of assassins and former scion of Odin. References * -72 *Scion: Scion: Ragnarok Category:Scion pantheons